The Redwall Zone
by Basil Psyche
Summary: You are about to enter a world where mice are classified as vermin and Dibbuns rule over their elders. You are about to enter...THE REDWALL ZONE!!!!
1. Sir Kifrey F. Sqwerl

The Redwall Zone  
by Basil Psyche  
You are about to enter......THE REDWALL ZONE!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miss Prettypaws went out for a morning walk to collect strawberries. Except for one thing, she was picking berries in....THE REDWALL ZONE. And now our story...  
  
Miss Prettypaws was looking around the forest for strawberries. Miss Prettypaws was the most beautiful squirrel in Redwall. In fact was the most beautiful animal in Redwall! No one could resist the pretty squirrelmaid. The sweetest berries always grew around trees. She knew this and since most trees were on the eastern side of the path she decided to cross the road. The road that cut through Mossflower. The road that many warlords set out to conquer Redwalll used. The road that many creatures died on.  
  
As Miss Prettypaws crossed the road she heard a cart coming. Not knowing if it was friend or foe she hid behind a tree. As the cart got closer she could tell it was a squirrel. Miss Prettypaws came out from behind the tree to greet the squirrel.   
  
''Hello! Hello over there,'' she shouted down the road.  
  
''Greeetings fair maiden! Does thou want a ride upon my cart?''  
  
Miss Prettypaws examined the cart. It looked so old and rickety but she decided to ride it. It beat walking. Something about the squirrel was different. Yet she couldn't tell what it was. She decided to ask him some questions.  
  
''So what's your name? Where are you from? Wh-''  
  
''Does thou speakest this fast all the time. My name is Sir Kifrey F. Sqwerl. I am from the southern regions of Mossflower. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?''  
  
''Oh...my name is Fulip Prettypaws. I live up ahead at Redwall Abbey.''  
  
''What a coincidence! I'm heading to Redwall Abbey. I heard it's quite big. A good place for refuge and peace. We'll be there shortly.''  
  
After about fifthteen minutes of travelling they arrived at the Abbey. Fulip was amazed by the way Kifrey looked at it. It was probably his first time at Redwall. She had a good excuse to show him around the Abbey. She was waiting for this. When they walked in through the walls crowds of creatures greeted them.   
  
''Who'd you bring back, Fulip?'' Fulip's best friend, Rober, asked. Rober was a quiet hare but he had a secret crush on Fulip even though Fulip didn't know it.   
  
''His name is Kifrey Sqwerl. He gave me a ride here.''  
  
''I came to visit the Abbey. To check it out. It's quite a sturdy structure. I can't believe it's done.''  
  
''What do you mean by 'done'?'' Rober asked.  
  
''Just that I'm surprised that the Abbey is completed. I imagine it took a while.''  
  
''Oh...yeah...it did take a while.'' Rober looked at Kifrey nervously. Something wasn't right about him and he didn't trust him.  
  
The Abbott walked up to Kifrey. ''Welcome to Redwall! We will always welcome new creatures. Oh and how lucky you are! Tonight we are having a great feast!''  
  
''Thank you. I'll be there!''  
  
''Kifrey over here! I'll show you around the Abbey. We have all day!''  
  
Off Fulip and Kifrey went to tour the Abbey. Fulip showed him all around the Abbey. He was introduced to many of the creatures. They finished just as the feast was beginning. Tables were set up all over the lawns of the Abbey.  
  
''Over here Fulip! I saved a special spot for you!''  
  
''Good, there are two spots so me and Kifrey can both sit here. This is his first Redwall feast.''  
  
''Good for him! Maybe it will also be his last!''  
  
''How could you say such a thing? You're so mean! I can't believe you!''  
  
''But I...I just don't trust him. There's something about him...something dark and secret. I can sense it.''  
  
Kifrey sat down to join Rober and Fulip. ''I assure you young hare, thou has not a thing to worry 'bout. There's nothing dark and secret about me.''  
  
Rober decided that he would just pretend to trust him. ''Okay, I understand now. I'm so sorry.''  
  
''Good so now you too can get along. Here comes the food.''  
  
A group of moles holding platters of food carefully set them on the tables. In a matter of minutes the tables were covered with all sorts of famous Mossflower dishes such as meadowcream, various scones, cheeses, and breads, hotroot and shrimp soup, and deeper'n'ever pie. All sorts of drinks from the cellerhog himself were out on the tables as well. Fulip helped herself to a glass of October ale while Rober drunk a glass of strawberry fizz. Kifrey silently sipped herb tea.  
  
''So how long do you plan of staying Kifrey?''  
  
''I'm not sure, Fulip. Probably one more day.''  
  
''I was just wondering why you came here? I mean why you really came here?''  
  
''What do you mean why I really came here? That business is between me and the Abbess.''  
  
Just then the Abbott came up on the group. ''So are you all enjoying the food?''  
  
''Very much sir. I simply love it. Thou must have spent great skill upon this feast.''  
  
The Abbott couldn't help but notice Kifrey's accent which sounded like that of the old days. The days before Redwall was built.   
  
''I overheard that you had business with the Abbess? I was just wondering something. What Abbess do you mean?''  
  
''Why Abbess Germaine of course?''  
  
The Abbott stepped forward. ''Is this some kind of joke?''  
  
''No. Why? Where's Abbess Germaine''  
  
The inhabitants of Redwall begun to whisper and stare at the stranger. The Abbott talked again. ''I see that you're serious. Well...Abbess Germaine is dead.''  
  
''What? But this can't be! How did she die? When did she die?''  
  
Fulip began to get worried. This was a whole new side of Kifrey. He looked scared and angry. Maybe Rober was right? Was he really crazy?  
  
''Abbess Germaine was the first Abbess of Redwall. She died many, many, many seasons ago. Exactly none can say.''  
  
''But...but...how can this be? I knew something was wrong...you people talk of Redwall as if it was an ancient place.''  
  
  
''That's because it is ancient! I told you something was wrong with him! None of you would listen to me!''  
  
''No. No! I can't believe it. I won't believe it! You are all the crazy ones. No!'' Kifrey ran out of the Abbey and got in his cart.   
  
''No! Wait Kifrey!'' Fulip ran after him. She jumped unto the cart just as he sped away.  
  
''What do you want? Are you going to call me crazy as well? What is wrong with me?''  
  
I don't know. I just don't know... Just come back with me to the Abbey and we'll try to figure it out.''  
  
''Never! I'll never go back to that wretched place!'' Fulip could tell that Kifrey had changed. He was frantic and nervous. Something wasn't right.  
  
''Are you sure you're okay? I mean your sweating and shaking.''  
  
Kifrey turned around at her. ''Of course I'm okay! Your the one who's not!'' With that he punched Fulip sending her into a state of unconciousness.  
  
When Fulip awoke she found Kifrey sitting on the seat shaking even more violently than before. It was light so they must have been travelling all night. Fulip couldn't trust Kifrey anymore. She had to stop him one way or another.   
  
''Where are we going? Where are you taking me?''  
  
''Does it matter? As long as we get away from those crazy folk! Probably all sick!''  
  
''I won't let you do this!!! Let me off! Now!''   
  
Fulip jumped on Kifrey causing him to loose control of the cart. The cart went wildly down the road and crashed into a tree. Fulip and Kifrey both flew out of the cart into a nearby field. Fulip got her defense up ready for another blow but to her surprise Kifrey sat in the middle of the field crying. Fulip couldn't see what he was staring at but it looked like a rock of some kind sticking up out of the ground. As she got closer she could see that it was actually a tombstone. But nothing could prepare her for what was written on it.   
  
Upon the tombtone was written: Here lies Sir Kifrey F. Sqwerl.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: I plan on making a whole series of stories such as these. Please review if you've read it. Thank you! 


	2. Mole vs. Machine

Mole versus Machine  
By Basil Psyche  
  
I DO NOT own Redwall but I do own this fanfic.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Many people fear technology and the advancement of it. Some say that they are scared of what they do not understand but others feel that there may be more behind it. And yet even some believe that technology may become so strong and smart that life itself will seem obsolete...  
  
  
Biggio the mole was wasting the day away helping to dig the new south tunnel. Redwall needed more storage space and since they didn't want to expand their area they decided to dig an underground tunnel. Today was a rainy day so work was slow. Suddenly Borac, the hare, came up with something big.... something shiny... something Biggio and the other moles had never seen until that day.  
  
''Hey ol' moley chaps! Top o' the morning to you all,'' Borac said to the moles while riding upon the new thing.  
  
''Hurr, gurt good gweetin's to ye. What be thata comtramtion?'' Gruynbo, one of Biggio's good chaps, asked in a curious mole fashion.  
  
''I do believe my fellow mole friend means what is that monstrous contraption?,'' Biggio added.  
  
''Oh...well it's a mechanical mole of course!''  
  
''A mechanical mole? It sure don't look like one.'' Biggio scaled up the enormous machine. It was constructed of wood and metal and had a brownish hint to the whole thing. It had three wheels on each side each about the size of a fully grown mole. On the wheels was a big wooden box where Borac sat. It had the controls to the mechanical mole. Connected to the box was a long metal arm with a monstrous mouth with rows of jagged metal teeth.   
  
''Of course it doesn't,'' Borac answered. ''It's called a mole because it does what you moles do best..DIG!'' He paused for a moment and looked around at the tunnel. ''The Abbess wanted me to make something that could help you out on the tunnel. Move off to the side a bit and I'll show you. This will lead Mossflower into the next era. I always say onward into the future.''  
  
''Well, if it be a helpin' us, so be et!'' Biggio fell in and out of mole and mouse speech at his will. He looked on at the machine in awe. Something about it didn't seem right. Plus the whole idea of it didn't seem right for Mossflower. It was so noisy and big. It blocked out all the beautiful natural sounds of the surrounding woods.   
  
The moles moved up out of the hole as the MMX, the new name for the mechanical mole, moved down into it. The engine sounded like it was breathing. To Biggio it almost seemed alive even though he new the idea was ridiculous. The mighty jaw went down to the ground and begin to rip the earth apart. As the jaw came back up it brought a hunk of soil and rock with it. It would have took the moles 15 minutes to dig that hole that the MMX dug in 10 seconds.   
  
Borac got out of the MMX and ran out of the tunnel site. ''If you use this you'll finish all the tunnels in a few weeks instead of the rest of the season. Come on Biggio, I'll show you how to operate it correctly tonight after dinner.''  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just as Borac said he would, he taught Biggio how to operate the MMX. Biggio was still nervous about the MMX but by the end of the night fully understood everything about it. The Abbess has placed him and Borac in charge of the MMX and with the new contraption the mole workers could now either supervise or help with other jobs around the abbey. Something still lingered in Biggio's mind. Something just wasn't right about the mole. When Borac left Biggio to use it by himself he could've sworn the MMX moved by itself. Maybe it was just his imagination.... Maybe...  
  
The next day the Abbess came to Biggio. ''Biggio I'm afraid you'll have to operate the MMX by yourself.''  
  
''Why? What happened to Borac?''  
  
''Well he's...uh...sick. Actually he's up getting medical help right as we speak. He just wouldn't wake up this morning.''  
  
Biggio felt that something just wasn't right with this but for now he put it aside. ''It's okay Borac taught me how to fully operate the MMX.''  
  
''Yes, I know but maybe it would just be better if Borac helped you.'' The Abbess looked really nervous.  
  
''No really. I think I can handle it. Bye Abbess.''  
  
The Abbess turned to walk away. ''If you must...bye Biggio.'' She walked away.  
  
Biggio walked down into the tunnel and got into the MMX. He turned it on but today it sounded different than last night. It had a certain clink-clink noise to it. Biggio thought nothing of it and went to work. He drove the MMX into the last tunnel that need to be completed. Slowly he drove on into the darkness along with the machine that went clink-clink.  
  
The Abbey healer went over to Borac's bed to give him some medicine when Borac got up immediately. He seemed delirious but then the Abbess came in.   
  
''How is he Shelip?'' She looked at the hare. ''What's he saying?''  
  
''I-I can't tell? He seems to be saying something about...'' Shelip got closer to make it out. What she said made the Abbess freeze. ''A tunnel cave in.''  
  
The Abbess was gone before Shelip put the puzzle together. The Abbess was running to the tunnels. When she got there the MMX was already in the tunnel digging away. She tried to yell but the MMX blocked out all sounds. Luckily Biggio saw her and turned off the machine.  
  
''Hello Abbess. What are you doing out here?'' Biggio thought it was some kind off joke but after reading the Abbess's face he could tell that she was dead serious.  
  
''I want you to get off of that thing and come out immediately! I can't explain now but believe you'll know all about it later.''  
  
''Okay just let me get off this thing.'' Biggio tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Then the MMX started up....all by itself!  
  
''What's going on? Help!!!'' The MMX started heading down the tunnel. Biggio started to throw himself at the door of the MMX and it slowly begin to bend. As they drove down the tunnel the ground begin to shake.   
  
Biggio made one last attempt to jump out. He lunged at the door and this time it came off. Biggio fell out of the MMX while it continued to drive down the tunnel out of control. As Biggio lay on the ground he could feel it shaking even more so than before. He looked down as the MMX drove on and then just disappeared. Biggio got closer and saw that it had fallen into a giant hole that was spreading. It's jaw had clamped onto the edge but when that gave way the mechanical monster fell to it's demise in the pit. Biggio ran for his life out of the tunnel. The Abbess was waiting outside.  
  
''Biggio! Are you okay? Someone get a medic out here fast!'' A few Redwallers gathered around while others went for help.  
  
Biggio was scared and yet still curious. ''Abbess, how did you know that all that was going to happen? What went wrong with the MMX?''  
  
''I believe that Borac can answer all that later. Now you should get some rest.''  
  
  
  
When Biggio woke up Borac and the Abbess were by his bed. ''Ah, I see he's waking up. I'm truly sorry for all of this Abbess.''  
  
''It's okay Borac. Now Biggio do you remember anything.''  
  
''Yeah, every thing's coming back to me. The cave in and the MMX going bad. Why did it all happen?''  
  
It was Borac's turn to talk. ''Well you see, the MMX was totally new technology. I guess it took on a mind of it's own. We Redwallers just weren't ready for something like that. Maybe sometime in the future. Anyway I had a dream the night before of everything that happened in the tunnel. That's how the Abbess knew how to warn you.''  
  
The Abbess cut in. ''I had a dream like Borac's but I wasn't sure if it was just a dream or if it meant something more. When Borac talked about it that was when I knew it was something more. It wasn't just a coincidence.''  
  
Biggio was shocked by all of this. He would never look at machines the same way again.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Another scary Redwall fic by me. Please read and review. Was it good or bad? 


End file.
